The Most Important Person
by m.t.dog
Summary: Ed sees something horrible, and it's up to Al to comfort and hold him. Elricest, so please don't read it if you don't like it. Thanks!


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own…though I'd probably kill to do so!

A/N: Hhhhmmm….I don't think that this is very good honestly, but I thought that I'd post it anyways. Feel free to leave any criticism, but please, no flames, they make me cry. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope that you enjoy!!

The sound of feet running across the ground, shouted orders, and the flash of a camera all reach Ed distantly, as if he's hearing them through a wall. His eyes are glued to the site in front of him, wide with horror and disbelief, his mouth open in barely suppressed shock. He realizes that he's shaking, and his eyes are cloudy with unshed tears, but he doesn't really care about that; all that matters is what is in front of him, and the raw, painful feelings that come with it. It's a mother and daughter in an eternal embrace, that much is certain, but beyond that, beyond the blood, bones, and cruelty that litter the area, nothing more can be determined. Both the mother and child's eyes are wide open in terror, but that's really all that can be see clearly; the rest of the two bodies are to mutilated to be able to see anything else.

As Ed stares at the horrific sight in front of him, he starts to remember other, more painful memories. His mother lying in a bed that seems much to big for her, eyes closed, and her skin pale; the thing that was supposed to be his mother gazing at him as it tries to breath, only to cough and sputter up blood as it's organs hit the cold, unforgiving air; Nina, her blood splattered on the wall, and her death brushed away by the military, as if it hadn't mattered that Ed and Al had made room for this girl in their hearts. Soon, Ed is no longer seeing the terrible sight in front of him; instead he's swimming in guilt and sorrow that threaten to drown him at any moment.

Suddenly, there is a hand on his shoulder, and Ed jumps, and spins around, hoping that whoever it is doesn't notice how tight and tense his face is, how close to tears he is. He relaxes as he sees that it is only Mustang, who for once, is wearing a soft, almost caring expression on his face as he gazes down at the oldest Elric.

"…Ed, why don't you go home now? We're almost done here, and I'm sure that Al is getting worried about you," Roy murmurs, gently shoving Ed in the direction of his and Al's house. Slowly, as if his limbs are made of lead, Ed raises a hand in thanks, never turning around, lest he become mesmerized by the crime scene once again.

As Ed trudges home, his thoughts are swirling, his mind jumping from one thing to another, refusing to stick to one topic. The only thing that is constant in the vortex that is his mind is the sight of the mother and daughter, and the numb feeling that slowly creeps up on him. All too soon, he realizes that he is home, and, in a daze, he walks up the stairs that will lead him to the one person he had left in the world, his brother, his best friend, his lover.

"Brother? Is that you?" Al shouts from down the hall when he hears the distant sound of the door shutting. "Why are you home so late? I thought Mustang said it'd only take a little while, not four …oh," he stops himself as he gazes at his precious brother's forlorn expression. Normally bright eyes dead, shoulder's stooped, muscles tense and both fists clenched at his side- Edward's typical everything-is-my-fault-and-I-should-be-punished pose.

Without another word, Alphonse strides over to Edward, and wraps his arms around his shoulder's, trying to give comfort to his brother, while silently cursing Mustang for continually making Ed go through this. He reaches down, and undoes Ed's braid before running his fingers through the silkiness, all the while murmuring words of love and sweetness.

Slowly, Al's warmth seeps through Ed's bones, maneuvers around the numb, guilty feeling, and settles right in his heart, warming him from the inside out. Letting out a shuddering breath, he lets himself go lax, until he is being almost fully supported by Al, and turns so that his face is pressed against his baby brother's neck, sobbing, but letting any tears fall. He breaths in the scent of apple that seems to permanently follow Al around, and allows all of the horrible images, all of the terrible thoughts leave him until he is nothing more then Al's warmth and love.

Al tightens his arms as he feels Ed relax, and buries his face in his brother's soft, golden hair, giving himself totally to his brother. Al can feel Ed wrap his arms around his waist, and return the embrace, seeking the love and forgiveness that Al gives away freely, and without regret. The two stand their, in the own little world, where everything stops, and it's just the two of them and the unbreakable bond that they share.

Eventually, Ed places a soft, adoring kiss on his brother's neck before he pulls away, and raises his eyes to meet Al's own silver-grey eyes that hold compassion for everything and everyone, but especially his older brother. A look is shared between the two, one that tells of all the horrors that they've seen, and all of the moments that they've had together, and Ed knows that everything will be okay. Because as long as his brother is with him, and alive, and whole, nothing else matters. As long as Ed can come home to a smiling face, loving kisses, and warm conversation, then he can cast aside those horrible feelings of guilt and sorrow and confusion, and focus on the future-a future that is only possible because of his baby brother who is, and always will be, his most important person.


End file.
